The present invention furthermore relates to a method for the automatic creation of a category tree with respect to the contents of all texts of a data stock.
Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to propose a data processing system comprising data which represent information in at least one data stock which is accessible via at least one data source, which is designed and/or adapted to at least partially carry out a method according to the invention.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to propose a data processing device for the electronic processing of data, comprising a control and/or computer unit, an input unit and an output unit, which data processing device is designed and/or adapted to at least partially carry out a method according to the invention, preferably using at least a part of a data processing system according to the invention.
Methods, data processing systems and data processing devices of the initially mentioned type are used within the scope of search applications or routines, for instance by means of operating systems and/or so called search engines as well as within the scope of the organization, provision and/or output of information. Numerous embodiments of methods, systems and devices for the electronic processing of data are known from the state of the art, in particular from WO 2005/050471 A2, the disclosures of which are explicitly referenced herewith.
Usually, contents are mechanically processed as data of a data stock which represent information, in particular in order to be provided and/or serve to users as technical aid for solving problems. Data stocks respectively data pools in the sense of the present invention are simple, universally usable, persistent information or data objects which, like files and/or documents in operating systems or databases, in particular contain structural information, content information and, if required, administrative information.
In data processing systems and/or data processing devices, the data stocks are usually accessible to a data processing system and/or data processing device via at least one data source, usually a data medium, for instance a hard disk or similar data recording means, which is present in a data processing system or can be connected or linked by means of a communication network.
In the hitherto known methods, data processing systems and/or data processing devices, the graphic representation of retrieved results has to be improved with respect to an overview as tool for the applicant or user, in particular with respect to a reference or an overview of the contents of a data stock in search applications or routines, in particular search engines.
Based upon this state of the art it is the object of the invention to provide an applicant or user of methods, data processing systems and/or data processing devices in a simple manner with an overview of the contents of data stocks, in particular with respect to non-structured data stocks and/or data stocks which are difficult to be overviewed.